Federal Republic of Erusea
Erusea '(Erusian: ''Erusia), officialy the '''Federal Republic of Erusea (Erusian: Federale Republiek van Erusia), is a country located on White Giant. It is a member of the Union and part of the Union's common market. History Early history A tribe known as Belkans who onced lived in northeastern Nassau migrated to present day Erusea sometime in the 8th century. They had established various independent states ruled by various monarchs. Middle Ages Spread of Christianity During the late 1100's, the Knights of St. Harold, an organization of foreign Crusaders originated from Gadsden, converted Belkans to Christianity by force. They took control of all the land except for the southern cone. Foreign rule By the 1400's foreign kingdoms owned all of the land until the mid 1600's when the kingdoms were weakened and the locals revolted. Colonization When shipwrecked Aquitanians led by admiral Karl Wulff landed on the southern tip of present-day Erusea in 1732, he and his crew decided to build a settlement and claimed it for the Aquitanian Emipre. The Aquitanian Empire recognized the settlement and made it an imperial colony named "Belka" in 1733. The Aquitanian Empire also sent its troops and civilians there to expand the colony northwards and found the city of Dinsmark, which is on a river, which had made it as the colony's capital. However various kingdoms had pushed back the Aquitanians and destroyed the city of Dinsmark. But the city was rebuilt sometime after the Aqiutanians defeated various kingdoms in the early 1740s. The expansion of the colony soon spread northwards with the locals intermarrying Aquitanians starting in the late 1740's. Founding of Belka When the Aquitanian Empire was defeated in the Great Five Years War, the empire were forced to accept the Treaty of Norford. One of which includes the granting of independence to the crown colony of Belka. The crown colony had declared independence on November 1928. Most Aquitanians fled to Aquitania after the deceleration of independence. However Aquitanians living in the county of Kershon (located in the southern cone [Aquitanian: Kersün]) continue to stay in Belka. They thus make up the majority of the county's population. The newly established Belkan parliament had appointed Johan I of the count of Drossel as the first prince of Belka. Collapse and Universali rule The independence however, was short lived. When the prince was assassinated in March of 1931, Various counts struggled for power until the country was divided into various counties. The counties were at war on each other until the Universali Empire (which their land were present in the southwest) took over every single county. The empire named its territory "Erusea" and ruled it until the empire's collapse. Founding of Erusea The Universali Empire was thrown into chaos after a meteor struck there in 3040. this made the territory of Erusea to declare independence from the empire. Turbulent beginnings Erusea does not have a government after independence. As a result various governments backed by various warlords were formed. Thus a civil war broke out on March of 3041. The war ended for six years with a death toll of around 200,000. A coalition based in Farbanti declared victory and established a government with Farbanti being the capital of Erusea. The country continues to be the center of Universali defectors. Recent events Santis' rule In August 3175, a military coup led by Ferdinard Ernest de Santis had overthrown the government due to the its handling of Erusea's declining economy. Santis had established a right-wing dictatorship with his New Awakening Party as the only legal party in Erusea. The regime had improve Erusea's economy at that time. The thriving economy and living standards however do not last for long. As the economy in White Giant suffered a recession in the early 3210's, Erusea's economy declined sharply as well as Erusea's living standards and the value of the Erusian foli. As a result, thousands protest against the government in December 3217. Santis was assassinated by a sniper while he was giving his speech to his supporters. Democratization After Santis' assassination, the Erusian Congress appointed one of Fairchild's handpicked successor, Edward Baumgärtner as President (with the other as David Kaufman). Hollins had made a series of reforms reforms to democratize Erusea. which includes legalizing all other parties. Baumgärtner also tried to improve Erusea's economy, living standards, and the value of the Erusian foli. Labor Party's rise and fall In 3221, Erusea had made its first presidential elections for the first time since 3175 with the Labor Party winning most seats. The congress also appointed Joshua Pemberton as president in December in the following year. Pemberton had made reforms that were unpopular to the conservatives in Erusea. One of which was the legalization of gay marriage and the release of Fairchild's assassin William Basurto which sparked protests in Farbanti and other cities in Erusea. Pemberton also put politicians and military leaders on trial for embezzlement and the deaths and disappearances during Fairchild's regime. New Erusea Party's rule During the 3225 presidential elections, the New Erusea Party won most seats and appointed David O. Reeve as president. When Reeve overspent Erusea's treasury for various military weapons to satisfy military leaders, Erusea had forced to accept a loan from the World Bank. Resulting in a drop of the party's popularity. Return of the Labor Party The Labor Party had won most seats in the 3229 presidential elections and made Francis Böhmer as president. Böhmer had paid back the loan offered by the World Bank and made Erusea joined the Union (along with its common market a year later). All of this had made the Labor Party's popularity to rise. In 3241, Böhmer had announced he will be replaced as candidate and chairman of the Labor Party by Henry Hayward due to his old age. Erusea joined the Council of Centau On November 3242. Erusea suffered a light earthquake on the 9th of May, 3251. Geography The Bernzies desert covers central Erusea. tempreate grounds are divided between the north and the south. Government Erusea is a federal republic governed under a 3047 constitution. It includes many restrictions on term lengths and presidential powers as a way to safeguard against authoritarian rule. All Erusian citizens age 18 or older may vote. During various military regimes, the military was politicized and used to sustain his power. This set a precedent of military influence that has continued to be a destabilizing factor in Philippine politics and government. Executive The head of state and chief executive of Erusea is a president, elected by popular vote to a nonrenewable four-year term. The vice president, who is also directly elected, may serve no more than two consecutive four-year terms. The president and vice president are elected by the same ballot and belong to the same political party. The president nominates appointments for heads of government departments, or ministries, to form a cabinet. The Commission on Appointments, composed of 30 members of Congress, reviews and votes on the nominations. The approved cabinet oversees the day-to-day functions of government. The president has limited emergency powers and may place the republic under martial law for no more than 60 days. Legislative Erusea has a bicameral (two-chamber) legislature called the Congress of Erusea. The upper house, or Senate, has 300 members who are directly elected to serve four-year terms. Senators are limited to two consecutive terms. The lower house, or House of Representatives, has a maximum of 450 members who serve three-year terms; 400 representatives are directly elected and 50 are indirectly elected from party-list nominees of minority groups. House members are limited to three consecutive terms. A two-thirds vote of Congress is required to overrule a presidential veto of proposed legislation. Judiciary The highest tribunal in Erusea is the Supreme Court, made up of a chief justice and 25 associate justices, all appointed by the country’s president. The mandatory retirement age for Supreme Court justices is 65. Other judicial bodies include a court of appeals, courts of the first instance, and municipal courts. Local government Erusea comprises 14 states, each with a separate legislature and administration. The government of each state is similar in structure and function to that of the national government. A governor is appointed by the vice president on the recommendation of the president. The functions of the governor, like those of the president, are primarily ceremonial. Each state has a unicameral, or single-chamber, legislature, called the legislative or state assembly. It is elected at least once every four years but may be dissolved at any time. The state legislature functions in much the same way as the House of Representatives. People Ethnic groups 92 percent of Erusians are of Caucasian descent that came from various planets in the CentauDos system. The rest of the 8 percent came from any race. Languages Universal English is the official language of Erusea. Another language with widespread use is Erusiean. Erusian developed from Aquitanian, but it also has words from other languages, as well as from languages from Auriga Bella and Hercula Major. Religion 84 percent of Erusians follow the Church of Erusea. The rest of the 16 percent follow other religions. The Erusian constitution encourages freedom of worship. Way of life The political and economic changes that took place in Erusea in the 3210s and 3220s made daily life difficult for ordinary citizens. Economic reforms and subsequent economic expansion, especially after 3221, have improved living standards for some, although many rural areas have seen few improvements. Food prices remain high relative to the country’s low minimum wage, and relatively few Erusians can afford luxuries. One-family homes are common in Erusea's villages, while most city dwellers live in one-family apartments. Most apartment buildings are cramped with minimal facilities. Economy The Erusian economy had changed hands since its independence in 3040. At that time most of its industries were either privately owned or controlled by militias. Most industries as of today are state owned due to Erusea's discouragement of foreign enterprises during Donald Fairchild's rule. Category:Countries